There has been a wide variety of different types of resistance exercise equipment developed in the past, for both the professional and consumer markets. These resistance exercise machines have incorporated weights, deformable resistance elements, or friction mechanisms to provide a resistive force. Resistive exercise machines that use weights, tend to be cumbersome and are potentially dangerous to use. Resistance exercise machines that use deformable elements like metal springs, elastic rubber or bow rods, are unnatural and difficult to exercise with, in that, the amount of the tension being applied progressively increases through the positive or forward motion of the exercise. This built up tension exerts a forceful pull back reaction at the beginning of the negative or backward motion of the exercise, which tends to be stressful and unhealthy for your muscles. Resistance exercise machines that use friction mechanisms, usually aren't very versatile in that, they're limited to the amount of different types of exercises they can provide.
There's a need for a versatile motion simulator resistance exercise machine. Which, can safely apply a uniform resistive force to only the forward motion of most bodily exercises, motions or actions. For instance, the forward motion of: a pitching or throwing motion; a punching motion; a backhand in tennis motion; a kicking motion; an arm curl motion; and hundreds of other bodily, therapeutic, or sports like exercises, motions or actions. Which, would make it an extremely efficient and user friendly exercise machine the whole family could use, and an important tool for the sports, physical fitness, and medical industries.
Typically, most of the resistance exercise equipment that's available today, apply a resistive force in only one direction throughout the full range of motion. There's a need for a resistance exercise machine that can apply a resistive force in only one direction coming from two separate sources, alternately. So the user can perform complex two-way or push-then-pull exercises, which are more aerobic and efficient for the avid user.
There's only a few resistance exercise machines available, where the user can exercise their arms or legs in a circular motion. They only provide a few positions in which to exercise in and they're usually on a vertical plane. There's a need for a resistance exercise machine that will enable the user to exercise their arms or legs in a circular motion at any angle in relation to the user.
It's known that personnel stationed in a low gravitational environment as on a space station, tend to lose muscle mass and bone density quickly because of the absence of gravity opposing their movements, and the lack of proper resistance exercise equipment needed to help reduce this loss. There's a need for innovative resistance exercise equipment which can effectively work in a low gravitational environment and safely apply a resistive force to virtually any bodily motion or action. Enabling the user to exercise the essential therapeutic exercises necessary to help counteract muscular atrophy and the loss of bone density. The frame can be designed to fold away into the fuselage of a spacecraft, or the wall, floor or ceiling of a moon or Mars base.